Gunshots
by LZ
Summary: After SA2B things are back to normal. That is until a hedgegirl arrives who is mysteriously like Shadow. As Sonic and his friends get into a silly predicament she has her own adventure with the hedgehog everyone thought was dead. FREE SIDEPLOT INSIDE!
1. Hannah the Hedgehog

**Disclaimer: no own sonic and co.**

**This is the prequel of Me, Myself, and Sonic which is a humor story... this isn't which is kinda strange... so I'll add humor in the first couple of chapters.**

**This takes place before the Sonic gang met me and it's just a week after SA2B. Shadow hasn't been found yet and… yeah… so, here we go:**

**Chapter 1- Hannah the Hedgehog**

Sonic raced through the streets of Station Square, sweat dripping down his forehead, making hairpin turns around the corners towards his destination. He only hoped he wasn't too late to save her.

Sonic skidded to a stop just as came to his target. He stared up at the robot looming in the streets ahead of him. He glared up at the top of the robot where an egg shaped man was sitting behind a control panel. Clutched in one of the robot's massive claws was a screaming pink hedgehog, Amy.

Sonic glared up at Eggman, "Let her go Eggman and nobody gets hurt!" he shouted.

Eggman cackled evilly, "You don't actually think it's going to be that easy, do you Sonic?" he shouted.

"Well… no but it's always worth a shot." Sonic said with a shrug. Then he jumped into the air and used his homing attack on the robot's arm and went straight through the metal. Amy plunged towards the ground screaming. Sonic landed and ran back to catch her.

She landed right in Sonic's waiting arms and smiled up at him and hugged him around his neck, "Oh Sonic!" she said, "You're my hero!" then she pulled herself up and landed a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Ugh! Amy, do you have to do that every time?" Sonic moaned. Then he put her down, "Get out of here!" he said.

Amy turned and ran off down the street and Sonic turned back to face Eggman.

"So Sonic, you rescued your girlfriend! You'll still never stop me!" Eggman shouted. Then the second metal claw lunged forward to grab Sonic but he jumped up and landed on the claw and ran up the side and punched a hole in Eggman's control panel!

"NO!" Eggman shouted.

Sonic jumped down from the top of the robot and watched as it sparked and shuddered.

The top of Eggman's machine flew off as the body of the robot exploded.

Sonic smiled up at him, "Nice try Egghead. Better luck next time."

Eggman looked down at Sonic and cackled evilly, "I don't think so Sonic! That was just the warm-up!"

Then a rumbling sound surrounded Sonic making the earth beneath his feet shake.

Then the asphalt beneath him broke open and an even bigger robot emerged from the earth.

"It wasn't very well placed but it was the only way I could get it into the city without detection." Eggman sighed.

"You have to be the biggest idiot I've ever met in my life, you know that?" Sonic said, exasperatedly.

"Guilty as charged!" Eggman said proudly, "Now lets get this fight over with, I have a tee-time at 2."

"You play sports? It's a miracle!" Sonic shouted.

Then the robot reached down and grabbed Sonic in its massive claw, and Sonic was too busy making fun of Eggman to get out of the way so it clamped down on him and he screamed in pain!

The claw lifted him so he was face to face with Eggman.

"Now who's the idiot?" he said.

"Still you." Sonic said.

"Why you little-"

Eggman pressed a button on his control panel, which was mysteriously still working, and the claw began to constrict around Sonic.

Sonic cried out in pain. (**A/N: Sound familiar?**)

Then just as all seemed lost for Sonic something ricocheted off the metal making sparks.

Eggman looked down the road, "What the-"

A motorcycle came roaring down the street and drove up a piece of cracked asphalt and the rider jumped off the motorcycle as it flew over Eggman and landed on the control panel near Eggman and pointed the gun in their hand right at Eggman's temple.

He froze and looked over to see who was threatening him.

The rider pulled off her helmet revealing it was a black hedgehog with red stipes on her quills. She smiled wickedly at Eggman, "Hey there Egghead, how's it going?" she said.

"Hannah!" he said, "I thought that you-"

"You think a lot of things. Like you thought you'd never see me again. Well… what can I say, you were wrong." she said casually, "Now drop the hedgehog before I splatter your brain across the pavement!"

"There's no need to make threats Hannah!" he said, "…Perhaps we can work out a deal!"

"No deal Eggman!" Hannah said, "Let the hedgehog go!"

Eggman looked into Hannah's red eyes and saw that she was serious! "Alright alright!" he said, then he pressed a red button on the control panel and the claw released Sonic and he fell to the ground and landed on his feet and looked back up at Eggman.

"Now get going!" Hannah said as she jumped down from Eggman's robot.

Eggman glared down at her then looked at Sonic, "You got off easy this time Sonic! You're lucky she came along to save your butt!"

"Say 'ass' Eggman, you sound like an idiot when you say 'butt.'" Sonic said.

Eggman growled in anger then flew off and his robot ran after him.

Sonic looked over at Hannah who was watching Eggman fly off.

"Hey, thanks for that." Sonic said.

Hannah looked over at Sonic and smiled, "It was nothing."

"How do you know Eggman?" Sonic asked.

Hannah paused, "Oh, we go way back. I've kicked his ass a few times in the past. He never got over it." she said with a smile.

Then Amy and Tails ran down the street and Amy threw her arms around Sonic, "Oh, Sonic, I'm so glad you're okay!" she shouted.

Tails shook his head slowly and looked over at Hannah, "Hi." he said, "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Hannah." she said.

"I'm Tails. Nice to meet you." Tails said cheerfully.

"Yeah… well, I should get going." Hannah said picking up her helmet off the ground.

"Wait, where are you going?" Amy asked.

Hannah looked back, "Well, nowhere really. I'm just wandering around really…" she said.

"Hey, why don't you come stay with us for awhile?" Tails asked.

Hannah's eyes lit up, "You… you'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course, anything for someone who helps my dear Sonikku!" Amy said kissing Sonic's cheek. Sonic rolled his eyes but didn't pull away.

"I'd love to!" Hannah said with a smile spread across her face.

Just then a conveniently placed TV store caught their attention when a woman came on and said, "Attention citizens of Station Square! A robbery has taken place at the Federal Reserve Bank! Two officers are down. The robber stole approximately $10,000 and the purple chaos emerald. All citizens should be on careful guard to watch out for this thief. We now return you to your scheduled programming." (**A/N: GUESS WHO!**)

Then the screens went back to stupid cartoons and stuff.

"I'd better go check this out!" Sonic said, and he was just about to take off down the road when sirens were suddenly heard off in the distance.

Then a girl with a nail gun in one hand and holding a bag slung over her shoulder in the other turned the corner and was running straight towards them.

Her brown hair flying out behind her she was looking over her shoulder and when she looked forward again they saw that a mask covered her eyes. She didn't even notice Sonic and the others, she turned into an alley way just as two police cars came roaring around the turn. The cars screeched to a stop in front of the massive hole in the ground from Eggman's robot and turned around and sped in the other direction.

Sonic crept up to the alley and poked his head around to see the girl with a greedy smile plastered across her face as she looted through her bag.

Then she pulled a purple chaos emerald out of the bag and her smile widened and she held it up to examine it and make sure it wasn't fake.

Then Sonic stepped into her view, "Hey!" he shouted.

The girl looked up and saw him. Then she smiled and said, "Oh, hello." then she went back to inspecting her emerald.

"Hand over that emerald!" Sonic shouted.

The girl looked up at him and smiled again, "Ha, good one."

"I'm not kidding around! Do you know who I am?" Sonic said.

"Sure, you're Sonic the Hedgehog." she said, "Now why don't you get out of here. I have money to count."

Sonic stood there shocked for a moment.

Then Amy, Tails, and Hannah came over.

"Hey, she's got a chaos emerald!" Amy said.

"Wow, you're very observant! Have a cookie!" the girl pulled a cookie out of her pocket and threw it at Amy.

The cookie bounced off Amy's forehead and Amy stood there looking blank for a moment.

"Give me that emerald or I'll have to take it from you!" Sonic said.

"I'd like to see you try." the girl said tossing the emerald up and down in her hand casually.

Sonic watched her do this for a moment. Then he looked away. The way she tossed up that emerald… it reminded him of Shadow. It had only been a week since they had lost him. He still hadn't gotten over it.

Amy noticed how upset Sonic seemed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter hedgy?" the girl mocked, "Upset about something?"

Sonic pushed the thought of Shadow from his mind and glared at her then jumped at her using his homing attack. The girl raised her nail gun and before Sonic had time to get out of the way she fired at him and Sonic screamed in pain and fell backwards clutching his chest.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted. Then she pulled out her piko-piko hammer and tried to bring it down on the girl's head. She moved out of the way but Amy's hammer smashed down on her right foot!

She screamed in pain and dropped the gun and emerald and hopped around grasping her foot.

Hannah reached down to grab the emerald but the girl noticed and grabbed the emerald and gun and ran off, screaming in pain every time she put weight on her right foot.

Hannah looked back at Sonic who was bleeding terribly.

"Let's get him back to my workshop." Tails said.

**So many questions, how does Eggman know Hannah? Why do they hate each other? Who was that mysterious girl in the mask? (oh yeah, as if you don't know the answer to that)**


	2. Enter the Authoress

**Chapter 2- Enter the Authoress**

Sonic swore aloud.

"What the hell'd the bitch shoot me with?" he shouted.

Tails held up the small object he'd pried from Sonic's chest, "Looks like a paperclip." he said.

"Don't worry my darling Sonikku, you'll be better in no time at all!" Amy said pleasantly.

"Easy for you to say!" Sonic snapped, "You weren't shot with a paperclip!"

"Consider yourself lucky. I've been shot with worse things." Hannah added.

Sonic was lying across his bed and the three were trying to heal the wound on his chest.

They were in Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins. Tails had expanded it so the three of them could live there.

Hannah picked up a needle and thread off the bedside table.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sonic demanded.

Hannah glanced at the needle in her hand, "Um… stitch up the hole in your chest." she said.

"Nobody's poking me with any needles!" Sonic shouted.

Hannah rolled her eyes and reached down and grasped the side of Sonic's neck. His eye twitched for a moment before he fell back, unconscious.

"What did you do?" Amy demanded.

"Pressure points." Hannah said cheerily, "Well, don't look at me like that. I can't stitch up his wound if he's thrashing around."

Amy groaned, "Alright fine." she said.

Later…

Sonic was still unconscious and Tails and Amy were in the living room talking. Hannah had fallen asleep on the couch.

"She was really tired." Amy said, "I wonder how long it's been since she's slept in a real bed."

"Let's go check on Sonic." Tails said. The two left and went into the Sonic's room where he was asleep.

Tails went over to Sonic and felt his forehead, "He's really hot!" he said alarmed.

"Oh my God, Tails look!" Amy said.

Tails looked and saw a drop of blood running down Sonic's chin.

"That paperclip might have pierced one of his lungs!" Tails said, "We should bring him to a hospital just in case!"

"I'll wake up Hannah." Amy said.

"No, don't bother her, she's probably really tired. Just write a note to tell her where we're going." Tails said.

"Alright." Amy ran out of the room.

Later at the hospital…

Sonic had been checked into a room and Tails and Amy were waiting outside for the doctors to tell them what was going on.

Then finally someone came out and smiled at them, "Sonic's going to be just fine." he said, "He'll have to stay here for a few days though."

"Oh thank God!" Amy said.

"You do have insurance right?" the doctor asked.

Tails and Amy both paused and stared at him.

"Uh… no." Tails said.

"Oh… then I suggest you start looking for a job." he said. Then he went back into Sonic's room.

Amy and Tails stared at each other, "How are we going to pay for this?" Tails asked.

"I don't know!" Amy said, "I… oh, I think I need to be alone for awhile." Then she turned and went off down the hall to think.

She stopped once Tails was out of sight she stopped and leaned against a wall and cried softly into her hands, nothing was going right today.

Then she heard someone shout from the closed door in front of her. She looked up as the door opened and a doctor ran out and off down the hall.

A brunette girl came out of the room, "COME BACK HERE!" she screamed, "IF I DON'T GET BACK MY PAPERCLIP NECKLACE THEN I'M SUING THIS PLACE!"

Amy stared at her for a moment.

The girl looked over at Amy, "What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"Nothing." Amy said sadly, and she looked at the ground and saw the girl's right foot was bandaged rather heavily.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked in a softer tone, "Have you been crying?"

"No…" Amy said wiping her eyes, "It's just… we have no insurance to pay for Sonic staying here but if we hadn't brought him he'd have died. So now we don't know what to do."

She looked up and saw the girl was smiling at her, "Is that all? Well, maybe I can help you." she said.

"How?" Amy asked.

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet then pulled out a handful of money. Amy stared at her, there had to be at least seven hundred dollars in her hand.

"You'd pay our bill for us?" Amy asked in amazement.

"Of course. This isn't even close to half of what I've got." the girl said, "By the way, my name's Liz." She held out her hand for Amy to shake.

**Don't get the wrong idea; Liz has an evil scheme… I think… :D**

**Oh wow, there was only, like, no paragraphs in that whole chapter... just dialogue... oh well...**


	3. Recurring Dreams

**Here's where things get a bit more serious. Of course, here we go with more clichés of the tragic pasts and stuff. Heh, won't this be fun?**

**Chapter 3- Recurring Dreams**

_Gunshots from behind._

_She ran down the hallway on the metal grated floor, her bare feet making loud banging noises as they met the ground and bringing pain with every step. Her breathing coming in harsh gasps._

_She turned and pushed open a random door and slammed it behind her holding it shut with her body praying they wouldn't find her here._

_She had picked a bad door. A laboratory with three soldiers stood near the back. She hid behind a large piece of machinery before they turned and saw her._

_The door opened again and she shrank into the shadows. A white cat came in with gleaming red eyes. The cat left her field of vision as she went over to the soldiers._

"_What are you doing in here?" she shouted, "You should be out there with the rest of us searching the premises." her voice made a hiss when she pronounced the 's' like some sort of snake._

_She heard the grumbles of the soldiers as they passed her and went out the door._

_She waited silently for the cat to leave but she didn't. She wanted to know where she was but she was too terrified to look out from her hiding place._

_Then she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder. Of course, there was another gap behind her where someone could see! How could she have been so oblivious? She tried to pull away but the hand pulled her backwards. It was too strong!_

_She came face to face with the white cat again, "Oh darling, how many times do we have to teach you this lesson?" she said with her strange accent._

_She looked away trying to hold back tears. She saw herself in the glossy reflection of one of the machines there. Black quills and watery red eyes met her there. She hated it and wanted it to go away. She wanted to be someone else, anyone else right now. She would have even preferred to be him right about now. He wasn't being put through this._

_She looked back at the cat holding her there and saw she had a tazer in her hands. Her eyes became wide with fear, "NO!" she shouted. Her voice was high pitched and small, "Not that again! Please!"_

Hannah opened her eyes and sat up. She was alone. It took her a moment to actually realize where she was.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. Once again she was haunted by the terrors of her unconscious.

She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table, so she picked it up.

'_Dear Hannah,  
Sonic isn't doing well. Took him to hospital. Didn't want to wake you.  
Amy and Tails'_

She read this a few times over and then put it down. She wasn't in the mood to go to a hospital. Sick and injured people weren't what she needed right now after such a bad dream. She needed some fresh air.

She turned and headed over to the door and looked out towards the jungle. That seemed like a good place to take a walk.

She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Taking a few steps she realized how cold it had gotten. She went back inside and took one of Amy's coats off the rack; she knew Amy wouldn't mind. It was white, however, which wasn't exactly one of Hannah's favorite colors.

Nonetheless, she slipped it on and went back outside. She crept outside and solemnly hiked towards the trees.

She followed a path into the foliage and glanced around as she did. The mixtures of the green leaves and the brown of the tree bark was a very soothing coloring. She came up next to a river and sat down on the bank watching the water flow by her. She took off her boots and put her feet in the water. It was cold but it felt good.

Then something large fell on her head. She screamed and pushed it off.

She looked to see what it was. It was a monkey. She stared at it for a moment before smiling at her own silliness.

The monkey grabbed one of her boots and sniffed it. "Hey! Give that back." Hannah said reaching for it.

It pulled away and held it away from her. Then it started chewing on the leather.

"Stop that!" Hannah shouted. She lunged at the creature trying to get her boot back but it screeched and ran off across the shallow river and down the trail.

Hannah grabbed her other boot and raced after it.

She cried out as she stepped on sharp rocks and overgrown roots on the path with her bare feet.

As she kept following it, the monkey looked back and saw her there and yelped in fear and dropped the boot. Then it scrambled up a tree.

Hannah picked up her boot and put both of them on. She glared up at the monkey looking down at her from a tree and turned to go but as she did her foot caught on something and she toppled over.

The monkey's screams of laughter met her ears as it watched her lying on her face. She sat up and spat out the dirt in her mouth and turned back to see what she had tripped over and saw it was a fallen tree branch. It was a rather large branch. In fact there were many broken branches and twigs on the path around her. Strangely they were only in that one spot.

She looked up and saw a gaping hole in the canopy above her as if something had fallen through there. (**A/N: oh come on, you all know where this is going.**)

She glanced around trying to see where something might have landed and saw more broken undergrowth to her left. She stood and cautiously approached the area.

She moved some bushes aside and peered through.

She stepped away, completely a taken back by what she saw.

She turned away, '_No…_' she thought, _'… it's impossible. He should be dead._'

She looked again but her first sight did not lie. A black hedgehog laid there on the dirt floor of the jungle. His chest slowly moving up and down revealing that he was clearly not dead.

"Shadow…" Hannah said aloud.

She stepped away again and was about to leave. Maybe no one would find him. Then it would be like this had never happened. She wouldn't have to deal with any of this. Yet something held her back. Hannah started to wish she had just gone to the hospital instead of coming out here.

"God dammit!" she shouted. She turned around and looked again. It had been a week ago! How was he still alive? Dried blood surrounded the grass around him and she saw how beaten up he appeared. It didn't seem logical he was alive… but then again… If everything she'd heard about him was correct then maybe 'the ultimate lifeform' would be able to survive such a long time without care. Perhaps this was something he was designed to endure.

Whatever the reason for his continuing existence, Hannah felt her sensitive side take over and she felt that she couldn't just leave him there.

**And so enters Shadow. hehe**


	4. Shadow Awakens

**Chapter 4- Shadow Awakens**

Shadow opened his eyes. It was dark but he could still see the ceiling above him. He closed his eyes again to think.

What had happened? Ark… chaos control… the biolizard… Maria…

He opened his eyes again as he remembered all this. After realizing what had happened to him and how he'd gotten there… he began to wonder where exactly 'there' was.

He tried to stand up but a sharp stab of pain in his back forced him down again. So he just laid there trying to think of where he could be.

He'd fallen from Ark; that much was true, but he wasn't sure what had happened next. He remembered something burning him and then flash… had he used chaos control before he reached the full extent of the burning atmosphere? It was hard to remember.

While he was thinking of this he glanced around the room he was in. It looked like a normal living room. He was lying on a couch, there was a quilt thrown over him halfheartedly. He pulled it closer to him; it was actually very comfortable lying there.

As he reached out to grab the blanket he noticed bandages covering his arms and most of his chest. He paused but decided to think about that later. He was too exhausted to worry about that now. Besides, it didn't seem like he was in any immediate danger.

Shadow awoke with a start at the sound of glass shattering.

"Shit!" a female voice mumbled.

Shadow pulled himself upright as far as the pain would allow and saw over the back of the couch. There was an open doorway into a kitchen. Through it a black hedgehog was kneeling and picking up shards of broken glass from the floor. A picture frame had fallen from the shelf above.

As she picked up the frame he recognized the hedgehogs in the picture. It was Sonic and… what was that pink hedgehog's name? He thought about it but found that he never had really found out her name. Eggman had mentioned it once… Amy was it? Well, that didn't matter. Shadow was wondering more if this hedgehog knew them.

He laid back feeling much more relieved. If indeed she knew Sonic she probably had no intentions to hurt him. After all, Sonic never would have been able to stop Ark from falling if Shadow hadn't helped him. (**A/N: failed to mention Ark wouldn't have been falling if it wasn't for him. hehe**)

He felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him again and before he knew what happened he had drifted back to sleep.

Hannah came into the room and saw Shadow sleeping. She sat in a nearby armchair and stared at him for a minute.

She knew all about the 'Sonic and Shadow saving the Earth together' thing. She also knew Shadow had been the one to cause Ark to fall in the first place. (Amazingly, some people were still completely oblivious to this fact.)

What bothered her is she didn't understand why Shadow had suddenly changed his mind and tried to undo what he'd caused.

She thought about asking this to him if he woke up…. no, that didn't seem like the correct word to use. He would definitely wake up. Surprisingly, his wounds seemed to be mostly from hitting the ground. His fur was barely singed. She thought it would have been much worse than that. Re-entry had barely affected him at all.

She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 12:30.

It was late and since Shadow was now occupying the place she had planned to sleep, and she wasn't very comfortable sleeping in Sonic, Amy, or Tails' beds, she resolved on sleeping where she was.

She slipped off her boots and pulled her legs up close to her chest. Leaning her head against the back of the chair, she finally managed to sleep.

And that night she didn't have any nightmares.


	5. Hedgehogs and Horror

**Chapter 5- Hedgehogs and Horror**

Hannah opened her eyes and looked around. It was early morning, no later than eight, maybe.

She looked over at Shadow, his eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling. She looked at him for a moment, hoping he hadn't noticed her. She made to get up quietly and sneak off into the kitchen.

"So, who are you anyway?" Shadow didn't even look at her; he continued to stare at the ceiling.

Hannah fell back into the chair and stared at him wondering how he knew she was awake, "I'm Hannah." She said.

"Am I right in assuming you already know who I am?" Shadow asked, this time he turned his head and looked right into her eyes.

Hannah paused but then nodded.

"Alright then, so where am I?" Shadow asked.

"Mystic Ruins. This is Sonic's house… but they won't be back here for a few days." Hannah said.

Shadow sighed, "Whatever… do you have any idea how I survived that fall?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Hannah said.

Shadow looked away again, "I'm not sure… I think I used Chaos Control before I reached the atmosphere but… it's all just a blur." Shadow thought over t his sentence and realized Hannah probably didn't know what Chaos Control was.

"Chaos Control, huh? Well where exactly were you trying to get to, I'm sure it wasn't in the middle of a jungle." Hannah said with a laugh.

Alright… so she did know what Chaos Control was…

There was a pause after she said this but then she spoke again, "Do you think you can walk?"

Shadow tried to move into a sitting position again but he gasped in pain and fell back to the couch, once again, "I can't even sit up."

"Don't worry, it's nothing too serious. You should be fine soon." Hannah assured him.

"Why did you bring me here instead of to a hospital?" Shadow asked.

"Well, it's only been a week and GUN is still a bit… unhappy… about that little incident on Prison Island." Hannah said, "I thought you should stay out of sight until things cool down."

Shadow's expression became hard at mention of GUN, "those bastards…" he mumbled.

Hannah couldn't help but laugh, "You'll be happy to know they got in plenty of trouble after what they did on ARK was exposed." She said, then her smile faded, "  
Sorry to say they're still pretty powerful, nonetheless."

"They should have been shut down." Shadow said, "They deserve it."

"Tell me about it." Hannah mumbled almost inaudibly.

Shadow looked back at her, "What could _you_ possibly know about GUN?"

"A lot more than you'd think."

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic opened his eyes and glanced around the room he was in. However, before he could really determine where he was he was being choked in one of Amy's death hugs, "OH SONIC! YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Can't… breathe…"

Amy released him, "Oh… sorry…" she said with a weak smile.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked glancing around. As he did he realized he didn't need this question answered, he was in a hospital bed. The room was rather large and smelled funny too. To his right there was a bed near the window with an elderly man lying there sleeping.

"We brought you to the hospital. The wound was worse than we thought." Amy said.

Sonic turned to Amy again, "How are we supposed to afford this?"

"We can't." Amy said.

Sonic opened his mouth to shout at her but Amy interrupted him, "Don't worry, I met someone who offered to help us out!" she said with a smile.

"Who?"

A crash was heard outside and the door flew open and Liz ran in and screamed, "WHERE IS IT?" she began to tear the room apart and even flipped over Sonic's bed. Finally she picked up a silver paperclip from the dirt on a wall flower and sighed, "There you are!" she said smiling. She hooked the clip onto the paperclip chain around her neck.

Sonic sat up and glared at her, then realization struck and his eyes became wide, "YOU!" he screamed pointing at her, "You're the one who shot me!"

Liz glared down at the little blue hedgehog, "How dare you?" she said indignantly, "You'd accuse the sweet, kind, humble girl who's paying for your hospital bill of shooting you? I am insulted!" Liz turned away in a huff. (**A/N: hehe, I've always wanted to say that.**)

"You might be paying for me, but sweet and kind you are not!" Sonic screamed unable to control his anger. He stood up and turned to Amy, "What do you think you're doing making friends with _HER_?"

Then he grasped his chest in pain and fell into Amy's arms, "You're lucky I'm in pain, otherwise you'd be toast!" he shouted at Liz.

"Sonic, come on! You should really be nicer to her. Besides, she's not the one who shot you, they caught that person!" Amy said.

"How could they have caught her if she's standing right in front of me?" Sonic shouted.

Amy turned on the TV on the wall and the news came on.

'_Police have apprehended the culprit responsible for the robbing at the Federal Reserve Bank yesterday._' A reporter said, behind her a brown haired girl was being led into a police station screaming "I DIDN'T DO IT!" '_A trial will be held in two days time here in Station Square… they're serving free punch!_'

Amy turned off the TV, "See?"

"THEY HAVE THE WRONG PERSON!" Sonic screamed.

"Sonic, please! She doesn't have to help us you know!" Amy said.

"That's right hedgy," Liz said looking back at him, "But I will, even though you've insulted me, only because I promised Amy and Tails." Liz strode towards the door and pulled a bowler hat off the coat rack next to her and put it on her head, "Good day to you sir." Then she marched out of the room.

"HEY! THAT'S MY HAT!" the man in the other bed shouted.

Liz came back in and put the hat back, "Sorry…" she said.

"Please tell me this is just a dream!" Sonic cried.

"No, it's real." Amy said with a smile.

"Gee, thanks for cheering me up." Sonic mumbled heatedly.


	6. Bokkun and the Doctor

**Chapter 6- Bokkun and the Doctor**

Shadow sat up and yawned. He looked around the room for Hannah but she was nowhere in sight.

He swung his legs over the side of the couch and tried to pull himself up but the same searing pain met him and he fell back onto the couch.

He heard laughter behind him, he looked round and saw Hannah standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He glared at her, "Don't tease me! It's not my fault!" he said fiercely.

Hannah came over and stood near him, "I know and I'm sorry." She said, "It's just you shouldn't push yourself. It's only been two days. Hell, I'm amazed you can even sit up! You've been healing so fast I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even need those bandages by this afternoon!"

Shadow smiled weakly at her, "I suppose I'm not totally pathetic then."

Hannah went over to the window and closed the blinds, "Who said you were pathetic?" she said smiling also.

As she pulled down the blinds she didn't notice a little black robot sitting in a nearby tree branch with a camera in his hands.

Sonic sat up, "Amy! Don't touch my quills!" he said pulling away from the pink hedgehog.

"Sorry." She said, "But you've just been lying here for two days… they were starting to look like-" she broke off in the middle of her sentence and looked away.

Sonic looked away too; he knew what she was about to say: 'they were starting to look like Shadow's.' (**A/N: Don't you just love dramatic irony?**)

"Yeah… whatever." He mumbled angrily.

"Are you still mad?"

Sonic looked up at Tails who was leaning against the opposite wall.

"Well it's not just something you forget." Sonic snapped looking at the floor.

"I don't see why not." Tails said.

Sonic stared up at Tails, "Excuse me?" he said in amazement that Tails would be so insensitive.

"Well, Liz seems nice enough…" Tails said, completely unaware that Sonic thought he was talking about an entirely different thing.

Sonic relaxed a bit, "Says you…" he said.

Then a nurse came in with an envelope in his hands and went up to Sonic, "Here Sonic, this letter came for you just now. Also we have you scheduled to check out of here this afternoon." He said.

"Thanks." Sonic mumbled taking the letter.

The nurse left as Sonic tore open the note. His eyes swept over it once then he looked up at Amy, "They want me to appear as a witness for that girl's trial this afternoon." He said.

"Oh great!" she said, "Now you can help bring that thief to justice!"

Sonic put the letter on the table next to his bed and thought for a moment, then he smiled too, "Your right… just maybe I can…" he said slyly.

(**A/N: Bet I made a few of you look twice with the male nurse thing. You people are way too used to the stereotypical woman nurse.**)

Eggman sat in his big throne-like chair in the control room of the largest ship of his 'Egg Fleet.'

He had his feet up on a control panel, his hands folded across his chest, and drool ran down his chin as a loud snore escaped his throat.

Then the door behind him slid open with a swish, "Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman!" a squeaky voice shouted. The little black robot flew into the room lightning fast and as it tried to stop it lost control and tumbled into Eggman knocking both of them to the floor with a bang.

Eggman sat up, "BOKKUN!" he screamed, "Give me one good reason not to dismantle you right this second!"

Bokkun stood up and saluted Eggman, "Oh, I'm sorry sir!" he whined, "But I have some pictures here you might be interested in!" he added taking out a camera.

Eggman snatched the camera out of the robot's hands and plugged it into the control panel in front of him and pictures came up on the screen. Eggman clicked through the first five without interest. Then he turned on Bokkun angrily, "These are just stupid pictures of you!" he snarled.

Bokkun looked up at the screen and saw a snapshot of himself making a face into the camera. "No! Not those!" he flew up to the panel and pressed a button and the pictures kept clicking by; ones of squirrels, leaves, and a few caterpillars. Then he stopped on a picture of a window, "Now look closely!" Bokkun said.

Eggman leaned forward and saw Hannah in the window closing the blinds.

He looked back at Bokkun, "So what? Why should I care if Hannah is staying in Sonic's house?" he demanded.

"Behind her!" Bokkun instructed.

The doctor looked back and his expression changed from frustration to shock, "Shadow?" he asked, "He's alive!"

Bokkun giggled merrily, "He's been there for two days." He said, "He still can't stand up though… it's kind of pathetic."

Eggman smiled, "Well, that changes everything!"


	7. GUN

**Chapter 7- GUN**

Commander whatever-his-name-really-is-since-it's-never-actually-mentioned-in-the-Shadow-game was sitting in his big stupid chair in that big stupid room with the big stupid screen and all the people below him on computers.

One of them stood up, "Sir, we're receiving a transmission from an unknown source."

Commander looked down at the man, "Alright, put it through. Who's the worst person it could be?" he mumbled.

The screen came up and Dr. Eggman was smiling at the Commander and the whole room.

"Oh crap…"

"Hello there gentlemen." Eggman said, still with his devious smile.

Commander stood up, "What do you want Eggman?" he demanded.

"Now, don't be so hasty with your accusations, Commander." Eggman said, "I have a bit of information you may be interested in."

The Commander shifted his weight uneasily, "We don't make deals with terrorists!" he said firmly.

Eggman laughed that idiotic laugh he always does, "That's very noble of you, but in this case I wouldn't expect anything in return."

Commander raised an eyebrow, "Then why would you help us?" he asked.

Eggman's smile broadened, "Let's just say we share a common enemy in this case." He said, then he looked to the side out of their view, "BOKKUN! Print out a copy of that picture.

"Yes Dr. Eggman!" a squeaky voice called.

There was an explosion.

"BOKKUN!"

"sorry!" Then a little robot handed the doctor a picture which held up to his camera and, unknowingly to the receiving end of his transmission, he was covering up Shadow on the sofa behind Hannah.

Commander squinted and stared for a moment, "What is this?" he asked.

"Hannah!"

Commander spun around to see a white cat with a black trench coat wrapped tightly around her had entered the room and was glaring at the screen with red eyes gleaming with excitement.

Commander looked back, "What? Hannah the Hedgehog?" he asked, then he looked back at the cat, "Nekuia! I thought you said you took care of her!" he shouted angrily.

The cat, Nekuia, dropped her gaze to her feet, her eyes lost their excitement and became anxious.

Commander glared at her but then looked back at the screen, "Where was this picture taken?" he demanded.

Eggman lowered the picture, "In Mystic Ruins outside of Sonic the Hedgehog's home."

"Sonic? He's a hero! Why would he help her?" Commander asked.

"Well, I've heard Sonic is currently staying in Station Square in a hospital. Perhaps he doesn't know she's there." Eggman said, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Well, is that all you wanted to say?"

"No, actually. It's very important that you don't enter the house. If you want to capture her you have to lure her out first." Eggman said.

"Why's that?" Commander asked.

"Just trust me on this one. It's a very bad idea to go into that house!" Eggman said, "Well, I'll let you handle this as you like. Have fun, and tell her I said hello!"

Then the screen went blank.

Commander turned around, "Nekuia, I'm putting you in charge of this matter." He said, "And don't fail _again_."

Nekuia saluted Commander, "I won't disappoint you sir!" she said, then she turned on her heel and strode out of the room.

_Meanwhile…_

Eggman laughed at a blank screen in front of him.

Bokkun stared at him in confusion, "Dr. Eggman, why did you tell them about Hannah but not Shadow?" he asked.

"Because I have my own plans for Shadow." Eggman said with a malicious smile, "And the best part is, I won't even have to get rid of Hannah, GUN is going to do the dirty work for me!" he began to cackle and Bokkun smiled weakly.


	8. Liz gets yelled at D:

**Chapter 8- Liz gets yelled at D:**

Sonic walked out the hospital doors and stretched his legs, "Ah, it feels good to finally be out of there." he said with a smile.

"I know, I hate being around sick people." Amy said as she followed him.

"Speaking of sick people." Sonic mumbled.

"What?" Amy asked. She looked up and saw Liz approaching.

"Hola Hedgies." she said with a smile, "Lovely day isn't it?"

Sonic didn't respond, he just glared at her suspiciously. Amy nudged him with her elbow, "Don't be rude." she mumbled into his ear.

"Ah, forget it." Liz said, waving it away, "I was just about to head off to my house anyway. Would either of you care to join me?" she asked politely.

"Actually we have to go to that trial." Amy said, "Would you like to come?"

Liz paused and stared at her for a moment, "I'd rather not…" she said.

"Why not?" Sonic asked with a sly smile, "They're serving free punch!" he screamed throwing his hands into the air.

"You should come!" Amy said, "It'll be… well not exactly fun… but you should come anyway."

"Uh…"

"Great! I'll go tell Tails you're coming!" Amy squealed. Then she ran back into the hospital to find Tails, who was stealing parts from life support machines.

"Hey! I never said- " Liz called, but it was too late, Amy was gone. She turned immeditatly on Sonic, "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, "You know I can't go to that trial!"

"Exactly." Sonic said with a grin.

Liz glared at him fiercely but then she smiled wickedly, "Alright hedgehog, if you want a war then you've got one." she said vicioulsy. Then she turned and headed up the street.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sonic called after her.

"I have some business to take care of." she shouted over her shoulder. Then she turned the corner and was gone.

A second later she appeared again and ran screaming past Sonic while being followed by dozens of authors screaming about updates and ridiculously short chapters.

**ONLY 300 WORDS? SO SHORT! –kills self-**

**I just felt that I should update for the first time in three months… **


	9. Nekuia

**Chapter 9- Nekuia**

Hannah stood in the kitchen tapping her fingers impatiently on the counter. She glanced over into the living room where Shadow was sleeping on the couch.

She'd just started to wonder how Sonic and the others would react after she didn't show up at the hospital. However, when they came home and found out why she hadn't come they would probably understand.

That was another thing: how would they react to walking into their home and finding Shadow sitting on their couch. They wouldn't be angry with her, would they? After all, Shadow was their friend… right?

She looked out the window over the sink and sighed. If they were still at the hospital she could still go meet them and tell them before they came home to the shock of their lives. But did she dare leave Shadow alone in his condition?

She came into the living room where Shadow was still sleeping soundly. She looked down at him for a moment then turned and headed for the door. He would be fine just for an hour or so. And if he woke up, big deal. Not like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

Hannah opened the door and stepped outside. As she turned to close the door again someone laid a hand on her shoulder.

She froze as she heard the familiar accented voice, "Hannah. It's been a long time."

She turned and saw the white cat, Nekuia smiling slyly at her. She looked down and saw in her other hand was a shiny handgun pointed right at Hannah's heart.

"Be a good girl and come quietly, won't you?" Nekuia said, her red eyes sparkling menacingly.

Hannah hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. She could go back inside but Nekuia was with GUN and they were still looking for Shadow. In his condition he wouldn't be able to escape or defend himself.

She glanced back down at the pistol and then suddenly she kicked it out of Nekuia's hand and ran for the forest. Before she could a half dozen GUN soldiers jumped from around the corner of the workshop and surrounded her, machine guns raised.

Hannah glanced around at all of them then looked back to Nekuia, still standing by the door, "Did you really think it would be that easy?" she asked, "You're not getting away this time; I've made sure of that."

Shadow was woken up by a scream. He sat up and looked around. Where was Hannah?

The blinds were pulled down but he could hear people moving around outside. He listened carefully and overheard voices outside the door:

"Should we check inside?"

"No, we have orders from HQ not to enter the house."

HQ? Then Shadow felt his blood boil as he realized: GUN troops! He listened and heard the soldiers' footsteps as they left the area.

Then he heard another voice that gave him goosebumps: "NO! Let me go! I'm not going back there again!"

HANNAH!

Shadow leapt to his feet, ignoring the searing pain, and ran out the door. He watched as a GUN command ship flew off towards the horizon. He was too late! She was gone.

Suddenly he became aware of the pain again and fell to his knees. What was he thinking coming out here? How would he get back without help? He stared up at the sky but the ship was now out of sight. What now?

Then he heard laughter from behind. He looked back and saw an all too familiar face floating high above the house.

"Doctor?"

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Shadow." Eggman said, "I'd love to hear how you survived that fall but right now it looks like you could use a hand."

Shadow fell onto the grass, no longer able to hold himself up. "What do you want?" he demanded, his voice much stronger than his appearance.

"Why, I want to help you Shadow." Eggman said with a smile, "I think we can both help each other out."

"What do you mean?" Shadow felt his strength decreasing every passing moment.

Eggman let out a laugh, "Oh, you'll see."

That was the last thing Shadow heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

Sonic stepped into the courthouse and sat himself in the back row. Amy and Tails sat next to him.

"Do you know how you're going to answer their questions?" Amy asked Sonic.

"I have a pretty good idea." Sonic said glancing around, "Where's Liz?" he asked.

"She should be here soon. She said she'd be a bit late." Tails explained, "She didn't say why though."

"Probably robbing another bank…" Sonic mumbled angrily.

The bailiff came into the room, "All rise!" he commanded. Everyone stood up as the judge came in and sat down at his post. Everyone sat down again.

"Let's begin. Prosecution, do you have an opening statement?"

The prosecutor stood up, "Yes your honor." He pointed at the girl, "She robbed a bank and I'm gonna prove it." He said. Then he sat down.

The judge raised an eyebrow, "Um… alright then." He mumbled, "Does the defense have an opening statement?"

The lawyer sitting next to the girl glanced at her then looked up at the judge, "Um… she didn't do it." He mumbled.

The judge groaned, "I see we have some great lawyers here today." He mumbled, "Very well, let's get on with this. Prosecution, please call your first witness."

"I call chief of police Charles Sullivan to the stand."

Sonic leaned back against the bench, so long as he wasn't called before Liz got there then there wouldn't be a problem with his plan.


	10. The reason he's called

**Chapter 10- The Ultimate Life Form!**

Shadow opened his eyes and immediately closed them again in pain. What was this? Where was he? He opened his eyes again and ignored the sting from the translucent liquid on his eyes.

It was some sort of glass containment unit. Then he noticed the mask on his muzzle. He pulled it off but immediately realized his error as he tried to inhale the thick liquid he was floating in. He coughed it up and placed the mask back on his face.

He pushed against the glass trying to break it but found he was still too weak. Then a small dark figure stepped up to the glass. Shadow jumped in surprise and unfocused his eyes trying to make out who was beyond the glass.

Then he heard high pitched laughter as they leaned forward and tapped on the glass. Shadow closed his eyes and covered his ears as the sound echoed loudly through his small glass cylinder.

"Bokkun! Cut that out!"

Shadow opened his eyes again. He knew the voice! It was the Doctor! Then he watched as the large figure stepped forward towards him. He could barely tell it was the doctor through his impaired vision.

"Shadow, good to see you're awake at last." He said through the glass.

Shadow tried to speak but couldn't manage it through the mask over his face.

Eggman let out a chuckle, "Don't worry. You're in good hands. The fluid you're floating in is healing you. I created it myself so you should have all your strength back within a few hours." He said.

_What does he want from me?_ Shadow thought frightfully.

Luckily Bokkun seemed to think the same thing, "Dr. Eggman, what do you plan to do with Shadow?" the little robot asked.

"Well, our friend here was created by my grandfather, wasn't he? So by terms of inheritance he belongs to me now." Eggman said tapping once on the glass.

Shadow flinched from the loud banging but glared up at the doctor, _Who do you think you are claiming ownership over me? _He thought angrily, _I don't belong to anybody!_

"Once he's fully healed his memory will be wiped and he'll have no choice but to serve me: his creator!" Eggman said with a laugh.

_WHAT?_

Shadow began to bang on the glass with his fists trying desperately to break through. Eggman just laughed even more, "Don't bother Shadow. You're still too weak to even hurt a fly! Besides, your friends all think you're dead and the only one who knows your alive is being carted off to her death."

_Hannah! She was captured by GUN! I have to help her!_ Shadow pushed against the glass with all his strength but found himself only becoming weaker from his mad attempt at freedom.

"Oh calm down, Shadow!" Eggman called, "Soon enough you won't even remember her!"

Shadow stopped pushing against the glass and closed his eyes tightly to stop the sting, _I don't want to forget!_ He thought desperately, _No… not again…_

"That's a good hedgehog." Eggman said tapping the glass again.

Shadow flattened his ears against his head as the banging echoed through the glass. _Hannah… I failed you… _He thought as he felt tears forming in his eyes, _I'm sorry… Maria…_

Shadow opened his eyes again. Maria! The only person who had ever been kind to him, who had taken care of him, who had been his friend since before he could even remember.

GUN had taken her and now they were taking Hannah and he just had to sit back and take it while the doctor took advantage of his powers. NO!

Shadow raised his arm and using all the strength he could muster he sliced through the liquid as fast as he could. Yellow electricity sliced through the glass and the clear goo spilled out onto the floor knocking both Eggman and his robot to the floor.

Using Chaos Spear had taken most of his strength but he was still standing and that was a start. Shadow leaned back against the glass and pulled off the mask. His vision took a moment to clear but he finally could see the room with clarity. He stepped out of the container and approached the doctor.

Eggman looked up at Shadow in shock, "Impossible! How could you possibly use so much power and still be alive?" he demanded.

"You're forgetting who I am!" Shadow said fiercely, "Turn this ship around and take me to Prison Island!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Eggman shouted pointing up at Shadow, "I'm your master! Obey me!"

Shadow glared down at the doctor with hatred burning in his fiery red eyes, he grabbed a hold of the hand pointing at him and bent it backwards forcefully.

Eggman cried out in pain and pulled his now broken wrist out of Shadow's grasp, "If you won't assist me then you'll stay here and remain quiet while I commandeer this vessel." Shadow commanded. Then he spun around and left to find the control room.

Eggman just sat there on the floor holding his wrist for a moment when Bokkun spoke up, "Dr. Eggman? Are we going to do what he said?" the robot asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Eggman admitted begrudgingly, "Shadow's determined to go after GUN… unfortunately he's still too weak to fight them. The worst part is he doesn't even care that he's going on a suicide mission…"


	11. Flashback

**Gunshots 11- Flashback**

_She crawled across the hard cement floor to where the metal door hung loosely on its hinges. She knelt in the doorway staring in at the battered laboratory. Shattered glass littered the floor and counter tops while the liquids contained in them were slowly creeping across the floor._

_Mixed with the colorful liquids was thick, dark red blood. She stared at the blood for a moment trying to comprehend what it was, where everyone was and why they hadn't taken her with them._

_She sat back on the hard floor and sobbed as tears streamed down her cheeks. She hated being left out. They never appreciated her; they called her a failure. They didn't love her but she wanted their approval… yet she didn't know how to earn it._

_Then she heard voices shouting in the distance. The little black hedgehog stopped crying and looked down the hall hopefully. Maybe they hadn't left!_

_She pulled herself onto two feet and tried taking a few steps down the hall but almost immediately lost her balance and fell on her face. She choked back her tears; failure at yet another thing.._

_Pushing this thought from her mind she crawled forward on her hands and knees down the hall, the hard cement hurt her bare knees and palms but she ignored the pain and continued forward._

_She came to another doorway she recognized as the other laboratory. She wasn't allowed in this one. However, this was more important than any rules set down by the scientists. She crawled up to the door and pushed it open a bit with her hand._

_As she looked into the room she saw two of the scientists standing with their backs to her and her and their hands held high in the air, "Please!" one of them begged, "We have no idea where the first experiment is!" She immediately heard the fear instilled in his voice and knew something horrible was happening._

"_YOU LIAR!"_

_She didn't see who shouted this but the voice was unfamiliar. The scientists were in her way; she couldn't see anything else in the room except their long white coats and the dark hair on the backs of their heads._

"_It's true!" the other said, "Please, this is the other experiment; we don't know anything else!"_

"_Then you are of no more use to us." This voice was female and had a slightly hissy accent to it._

_Then a loud banging erupted from the room and the scientists fell to the ground. Blood was splattered across the floor as more shots were fired into their limp bodies. The small hedgehog only stared in horror as she watched this unfold. _

_Blood splashed through the small crack in the door and across her face. She felt this liquid on her cheek and recoiled in horror as she realized what it was. She screamed helplessly as she looked back at the scientists she now knew were dead._

_The door was flung open as a white cat and three human soldiers stepped through the door and glared down at her. All three stared for a moment and then the cat let out a cold harsh laugh, "Some threat." She said, "We spent three months searching for these scientists for that?"_

"_Well they were ex-ARK researchers." One soldier commented, "I mean, Shadow wasn't all that scary looking and look how dangerous he is."_

_Shadow? Where had she heard that name before?_

"_You're right." The other soldier said raising his gun, "We should just destroy it now."_

_The hedgehog stared up at the gun barrel pointing at her with curiosity. She had never seen a gun before and had no knowledge of its deadly purpose._

_The cat raised a hand to stop the soldier, "No." she said, "She doesn't look very old… maybe not even over a year. Perhaps we can still get some use out of her."_

_She bent down to the hedgehog and looked her in the face, "Would you like to meet 'Commander' young one?" she asked, "He's a very important man."_

_She wasn't quite sure how to respond so she simply nodded her head. The cat smiled and lifted the hedgehog and held her in her arms. She looked down at her and then back at the two soldiers, "You two take care of everything in this lab." She said forcefully._

_The soldiers nodded assent and pushed the door open farther and went back in. The cat turned and headed in the opposite direction down the hall. "What's your name little one?" she asked the hedgehog._

"…_Hannah." She responded in a high squeaky voice._

_The cat smiled slyly and kept walking. Hannah looked over her shoulder back at the open door and saw the soldiers tearing the lab apart. Also she saw a rather strange machine near the back wall with a small black creature floating in a cylinder glass._

_She stared for a moment just thinking. They had wanted the 'first experiment' and had spoken of already having the 'other experiment.' Was this the other experiment?_

_And was she the first one?_


	12. Shadow to the Rescue!

**Hey, sorry about the long wait everybody. You see I... okay, so I don't have an excuse this time. I'm just lazy. _HAPPY? _Well, I added actual chapter titles at least.**

**I'd like to thank all of you for still reading even though I'm a lazy whore. :)**

**Chapter 12- Shadow to the Rescue!**

Shadow sat in Eggman's large chair staring through the glass at the sky ahead. The ship was going as fast as it would but it just wasn't fast enough to satisfy him. He leaned back and closed his eyes tightly trying to think of a plan for when he finally did arrive at Prison Island.

Then the sound of the doors swishing open startled him and he opened his eyes again to see Eggman standing beside him holding his wrist and staring down at him.

Shadow glared up at him fiercely, "I thought I told you-"

"Shadow, just listen to me for a moment!" Eggman insisted, "You can't go to Prison Island! You aren't strong enough, they'll kill you on sight!"

Shadow looked ahead at the sky, "I don't care." he replied simply.

"Well you can't just go barging in there without any sort of plan." he continued.

"I'm working on that." Shadow replied closing his eyes again.

"You've only known Hannah for a few days!" Eggman groaned, "Why is she so important to you suddenly?"

"She saved my life. It's only fair that I return the favor." Shadow responded without opening his eyes, "This time I'm not going to sit around and do nothing."

"Shadow, she's not Maria."

Shadow opened his eyes and looked out at the sky again, "I know." he said quietly.

Eggman stared down at the black hedgehog in frustration but then groaned, "Alright Shadow... I suppose I can give you a hand just this once." he said resentfully. The hedgehog looked up at him in surprise, "But don't expect this to change anything. Once you're off this ship we're enemies again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Shadow replied.

"Follow me." Eggman said turning towards the door, "I have some equipment that can help you break into Prison Island."

Hannah stared at Nekuia's back as she was led down the halls of Prison Island with the barrel of a gun pressed up against her neck, "Is this really necessary?" she asked the white cat trying to wriggle her wrists out of their bonds.

"Of course." She replied glancing back at her captive, "Wouldn't want you escaping like last time, now would we?"

Hannah glared up at the cat for a moment then looked back to the floor as they continued down the hall in silence. "Well, what do you want with me this time?" Hannah finally asked, "You're not going to be able to exploit me again; I won't let you!"

"I know." Nekuia replied without looking back at the hedgehog. As she spoke they approached a metal door and she punched a code into a number pad on the wall and the door slid open. The two soldiers behind her pushed her into the room after Nekuia and the door slid shut again. Hannah glanced back at the door then looked into the room; they were in the large security hall. It had only been partially rebuilt since the explosion but most of the safes were still intact. A group of soldiers were standing by a nearby safe, the door was open and the soldiers were staring expectantly at Nekuia.

The cat turned around to face Hannah pulling a handgun out of her coat, "We're done trying to contain you." she said raising it to Hannah's forehead, "But you already know too much. Goodbye, darling. It was nice working with you."

Hannah closed her eyes and waited for the bullet but at that moment a high pitched giggling reached their ears. Hannah opened her eyes to see Nekuia looking over her shoulder to a small black robot spiraling down from the high ceiling. He stopped, hovering in front of Nekuia smiling at her, "Hi there! I have a message for you!" He said reaching into the bag hanging over his shoulder. The robot pulled out a small yellow TV and placed it on the ground in front of Nekuia.

She stared down at it for a moment before it crackled to life. The face of Eggman appeared on the screen, "_Hello there._" he said, "_I'm not quite sure who will be receiving this message but it doesn't matter much. You're currently in possession of a young female hedgehog but I'm afraid you'll have to let her go._"

"What's this?" Nekuia demanded glaring up at Bokkun, who was still hovering and smiling innocently at her. However the recording continued, "_You see, an old friend of mine wouldn't appreciate it if you were to destroy her which you, no doubt, plan to do. I suppose he should be arriving soon enough. Sayonara._"

Nekuia glared up at Bokkun again and opened her mouth to speak when the TV spoke again: "_This message will now self-destruct._"

Nekuia cried out and threw her hands up as the television exploded and threw her into the wall. When the smoke dissipated Nekuia was lying against the steel wall unconscious and Bokkun was flying away cackling insanely from his little prank.

The soldiers ran to Nekuia's aid while Hannah backed against the opposite wall staring down at them just hoping that Eggman wasn't referring to the hedgehog she was thinking of. Then the door opened and bullets rained down upon the soldiers around Nekuia and they collapsed one by one.

Hannah stared at the door way as Shadow stepped into the hall. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Shadow sneered at her, "Nice to see you too." he said lowering the gun in his hand. In one swift motion he grabbed ahold of the bonds around her wrists and ripped them off, "Come on, we should go before more soldiers arrive." He grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her through the open doorway. He pulled her down the narrow hall that she'd been led down mere minutes ago and saw that it was now littered with the bodies of GUN soldiers.

"How did you find me here?" she demanded, "And... how did you heal so quickly?"

"I had some help." Shadow said as they stopped at a corner. He glanced around the edge and immediately fired three times. He then pulled Hannah around the corner and ran up to the bodies of three soldiers. He picked up one of the guns and held it out for Hannah, "You wouldn't mind taking out a few of these bastards, would you?" he asked.

Hannah stared at the firearm he was holding out to her for a moment then smiled and took it from him, "I'd love to." she replied.

Shadow returned her smile and then turned and continued down the hall with Hannah not far behind. Surprisingly, they didn't meet many soldiers as they made their way out of the building but those they did meet didn't have much time to fire back.

Finally they came out to the open docks and Hannah saw how Shadow had gotten there. A small black jet was sitting not thirty feet from the door. Shadow stepped forward into the sunlight, "Come on. They've probably sent more soldiers after us. The sooner we get off this island the be-" before he could finish a gunshot ran out on the docks and he cried out in pain.

"SHADOW!" Hannah ran to his side and saw he'd been hit in the back. He fell forward but she caught him and lowered him to the ground. As she did she looked up at the entrance they'd just come through and saw the cat Nekuia holding her gun up to where Shadow had been moments ago. She lowered it and glared down at Hannah with a devious smile.

Behind her about two dozen soldiers and GUN mechs had their firearms aimed at the two of them. Shadow looked back at them as well and then looked back up at Hannah, "Go!" he whispered, "At least they won't get one of us."

She was hesitant to leave him but quickly released him and ran for the jet. She didn't see Nekuia hold up her hand to prevent the soldiers from firing as she scrambled into the plane and took off. Shadow stared as she became a black dot on the horizon then looked back to the soldiers who were now moving to surround him.

Nekuia smiled as she approached him, "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" she giggled girlishly, "First we capture a traitor and then she escapes only to leave behind her old counterpart. How lucky for us."

Shadow stared up at her, "What do you mean by 'traitor?'" he demanded.

"Why, didn't she tell you?" Nekuia asked in a mock surprised voice, "Your young friend used to work for us."


	13. Hannah to the Rescue

**I'm so terrible with this story! I need to update more often. But I haven't given up on it! That's a good sign, right?**

**Chapter 13- Hannah to the Rescue!**

The black jet landed not half a mile away from the shore. Hannah pushed up on the glass frame of the cockpit and jumped to the ground. She took a few steps away but then collapsed into the dirt, sobbing into her hands. She had left Shadow behind! What would they be doing to him? He was injured! How would he fight back?

There had to be some way to go back and rescue him. She had to! She could never live with herself if she just did nothing... but, Nekuia would tell him! How would Hannah be able to face Shadow and look him in the eyes if he knew about all the horrible things she had done.

Hannah slumped forward on the ground and sobbed openly, "Oh, what should I do?" she shouted desperately pounding her fist against the grass. A moment later she was struck in the back of the head by something hard. She looked up and saw a brown haired girl sitting in a tree nearby glaring down at her, a black bag was slung over her shoulder and she had a very serious expression on her face.

"If you don't stop bawling like that I'll have to throw a bigger rock at you." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"W-who are you?" Hannah demanded wiping away her tears.

"The name's Liz, but that's not important right now." she replied, "What _is_ important is that you're completely underestimating yourself."

Hannah stared up at her, "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

Liz rolled her eyes and jumped down from the tree, "I know all about you," she said, "You think you're a failure because you're whole life that's what people have called you."

Hannah looked away angrily, "Leave me alone." she muttered.

"How could _you_ possibly help Shadow?" Liz continued, ignoring Hannah's mumbling, "You're just a failed experiment, a copy of him gone wrong. Hell, you're not even the right gender! Why should you be able to do anything against a big bad corporation like GUN?"

"SHUTUP!" Hannah screamed covering her ears. She didn't know who this person was or how she knew so much about her and the situation she was in but she didn't want to hear anymore! Especially because it was all true.

As she felt the tears coming on again she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back up to see Liz crouching beside her with a smile, "You know, none of that is true." she said.

Hannah only stared up at her with wide eyes wondering what she was getting at but she kept talking, "You shouldn't think about yourself like that you know. You're not a failure."

"Yes I am." Hannah cried looking back down at the ground miserably.

Liz lifted her head up again so she was looking into Hannah's eyes, "You're only a failure if that's what you make yourself." she said with a bright smile. Hannah only stared at her for a moment before Liz stood up again with a laugh, "Wow, that's way too much mushy inspirational talk for me." she said stretching her arms. She looked back down to Hannah and took the black bag off her shoulder and tossing it on the ground in front of Hannah.

"If you're going to do the right thing then you might want to get going." Liz said turning to go, "I have somewhere to be so the rest is up to you."

"What's this for?" Hannah asked looking down at the bag in front of her.

"Just open it!" Liz called back, "You'll know what to do."

Hannah stared at the bag for another moment but then reached forward and unzipped it looking inside at the contents. As she did her eyes became wide as she spotted a purple chaos emerald sparkling back at her...

**Good, you made it this far. Well, the thing about this chapter is that it's GOING to be much much longer. I just felt that I had to update at least once before it became eight months of nothingness. Don't worry, I'll have the rest of this chapter up later in the week. Probably saturday or sunday so, if you actually care, you should check back on those days to see if I've added the rest. **

**SORRY xP**


End file.
